


Learning to Love in the Rain

by Winchester_Bones



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Coffee Shops, Deployment, Established Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Schmoop, Soldier Jensen, Thunderstorms, homecomings, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_Bones/pseuds/Winchester_Bones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jensen's arrival home from deployment is delayed, and there hasn't been any word from him, Jared puts all of his love and feelings into a poem, which he performs to a jam-packed bar one night; including a surprise guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Love in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an event that happened at one of the last Poetry Slams that I was fortunate enough to be able to attend. If you've never been to one, I highly recommend you try to go; they are so entertaining. 
> 
> The poem was surprisingly easy for me to write; it was building the story around it that took a little bit more time. :)
> 
> This is a complete work of fiction, and I sadly do not own Jared nor Jensen. I just simply borrow them from time to time to create little pieces of art. 
> 
> All thanks and hugs to my wonderful beta, Supernaturally_Bonafide15 for amazing work and for keeping me sane. If I could give you Jensen, I would. You're such a doll.

The clapping calmed down as Kim, the host, climbed back onto the stage. She waved her hands, her clipboard nearly hitting the man walking by her as she clambered to the microphone. “Give it up for Mike! Thank you Rosy, for that… interesting take on the male reproductive system.” The audience cheered and clapped while Mike bowed and laughed, jumping off the front of the stage.

Kim waved out to the three judges stationed throughout the audience. “Do we have our scores for Mike?” At the nod of approval from each person, Kim smiled before looking back down to her clipboard. “All right then! For our final slam of the night, I would like to welcome to the stage the one and only, Jared Padalecki!”

At 6’5”, it wasn’t hard for Jared Padalecki to stand out in a crowd, his shaggy hair usually towering well above those that he walked among. Though his height was often daunting, Jared’s large, warm eyes, and deep, dimpled smile could calm the fears of any intimidated being. The first time he had met Jensen, the other man had seemed amused, himself being tall and still standing a good four inches beneath Jared. As Jared rose from his chair in the audience and made his way to the stage, his mind flitted back to the night that he had first met Jensen.

_Jared had been a young Texan, only eighteen at the time, and spending his evenings closing up Joe’s, a small coffee shop that sat nestled between a pet store and a library on a side street of San Antonio. The sky that day had been gloomy and gray. Each customer that had come into the store had shaken water drops off, wiping dripping hands through rain-soaked hair. Jared was just sitting down for his last break, breathing deeply after the last late-afternoon rush when the bell over the door had jingled again. Knowing that Genevieve could handle the new customer, Jared spared a quick glance up and felt his mouth drop open._

_The new customer had taken his thick-framed glasses off to wipe the rain out of his face; bright green eyes shining in the artificial light of the shop. His leather jacket was plastered to his body and his faded jeans hung off of slim hips. Green converse sneakers were tied around the feet that stomped excess water off of them on the mat in front of the door._

_The man looked up at Jared, smirking at his open-mouthed stare. He offered a little wave, and caught, Jared quickly blushed, before dropping his gaze back to the book opened on the table in front of him._

_As the man moved forward to the counter, offering a friendly smile toward Genevieve as Jared fell forward, his forehead bouncing against the table as he groaned. Of all the times for him to be caught looking like a moron. Jared froze as he heard a throat clear above him. He took a deep breath before slowly raising his eyes._

_The cute customer’s bright green eyes stared down at Jared, a small smile bringing up the corner of his mouth. The man held a coffee in one hand and a plate of cookies in the other. The hand holding the hot mug gestured to the chair opposite of Jared. “Would you mind if I joined you?”_

_At Jared’s nod of approval, the man lowered himself into the chair, his foot hooking behind the leg to pull it up to him as he took his seat. Placing the plate of cookies on the table between them, the man pushed it a little closer to Jared’s side. “Double chocolate chunk. Genevieve said they were your favorite. I’m Jensen, by the way.”_

_Jared smiled, grabbing a cookie off of the plate. “They really are the best cookies in Texas. Nice to meet you, Jensen. I’m Jared.”_

_As the clouds cleared and the sun moved across the sky, the two men held down the fort at their small table, talking about everything from sports to music to books. When Jared had apologized profusely and told Jensen that his break was long over, Genevieve had pushed Jared back down into his chair, smiling at both men before refilling the plate of cookies in between them._

_When Genevieve finally insisted on closing up, Jared held the door open as both men left the shop. When Jensen asked if they could exchange numbers, Jared had happily handed over his phone, allowing the other man to add in his number._

_As Jared had walked down the street heading toward his dorm room he pulled out his phone as he felt it vibrate, smiling as he glanced at the screen before pushing the ‘Answer’ button._

_“Were you afraid I’d forget your name? Or did you just think it was better to put yourself in my phone as ‘Cute Coffee Shop Guy?’”_

_Jensen’s chuckle could be heard through the phone line and the dimples on Jared’s face grew. “Well I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t ignore the call. I hope you don’t think I’m being too forward, here-“_

_“Well you did wait ten minutes to call me.”_

_There was a slight hitch before Jensen continued. “No, not about the phone call. Never too early for a phone call. I was thinking more along the lines of dinner. With me. Maybe tomorrow?”_

_The smile on Jared’s face grew even more, if possible. “Well, Mr. Ackles, I hope you don’t think that I’m being too forward. Pick me up at eight.”_

Jared gave a small wave to the audience as he leapt up onto the stage, long fingers twisting around the knob of the microphone to raise it to his level. “Thanks, Kim. Hey, y’all.” The audience clapped and several people shouted ‘Hi’ back to the performer. “Several of you know that my boyfriend, Jensen, has been serving over in Afghanistan for the last year and a half. He was supposed to be home three days ago.” He looked down at the paper clutched in his hand. “This poem was written for him.”

Jared took a deep breath before slowly opening the folded sheet of paper that held his poem; an action he had repeated so many times in the last two weeks that it was threatening to tear. He slid his hands back over his head, effectively moving the hair from his eyes. “So this poem was written eighteen days ago, right after my last skype call with Jensen. He informed me that night that he was leaving on a mission the next morning; one last mission before coming home. He didn’t know when he would be able to call me again, but he thought it would be about a week. It’s been almost three weeks now.” There was a long pause, and Jared heard a lady sniffle from the audience.

“But I know he’s out there, somewhere, hopefully safe, and I just ask now, like I do every night, for one more day. One more day that I can tell him that I love him, and that I am so proud of the man that he is. And Jensen, wherever you are, I can’t wait for you to be home and back in my arms.”

Jared took a deep breath and cleared his throat before beginning to read.

_People always claim they hate the rain, the cloud cover, the wetness, it’s so depressing_

_But not me, no, I love the rain. You see, without the rain, you and me wouldn’t be you and me._

_We wouldn’t be us._

_Without the storm that day, you never would have seeken refuge in the coffeehouse where I worked,_

_Shaking the rain drops out of your hair as the door shut behind you, the light caught your eyes as you_

_turned your head_

_and I- was-_ gone.

_No one really believes in love at first sight until it happens. And then damn, does it blow you off of your feet. Knocking you out until you’re stumbling as if you were walking in waist deep water and the tide just keeps coming in._

_You noticed me, how could you not, my fish mouth gaping wide as I took in your features, your strength, your beauty. You gave a little wave, moving forward to the counter to order your own cup of tongue-burning heaven, my head falling forward onto the table in exasperation, How could I be such an idiot?_

_I couldn’t believe my luck when I heard your throat clear above me, raising one eye to see you, arched eyebrow and hip cocked, asking if the opposite chair was free._

_And at the end of the afternoon, when we were kicked out at closing time, numbers and pleasantries were exchanged, promises to call as the sun broke through the clouds for the first time, I still couldn’t believe my luck. Imagine the joy when my phone rang ten minutes later, you asking me if it was too early to call and set up a date._

_You are a tornado, Ackles. You ripped me up by the roots, our love twirling around in the passionate storm that was your arms around me, your breath against my ear, your gentle touches, your softly whispered ‘I love you’s.’_

_Knowing it was coming, didn’t make it any easier._

_The morning you left was the hardest day of my life. Holding back tears, I was never more proud as I watched your sharp camouflage-print uniform fade as you marched down the tarmac, your heavy bag slung over your strong shoulder. Reaching the end, you turned and waved, and my heart clenched when you moved onto that bottom step of that airplane._

_The first step that would take you away from me._

_Every day without you, is a day I’d rather forget. Even though we worked hard to build a house that has a roof and sturdy walls, without you by my side, I’m homeless. The loudest music and sounds can’t drown out the shouting silence that I hear when I walk down the halls that are absent of your laughter._

_Over the last twelve months, your pillows have lost their scent, and now when I bury into them at night, it takes a much deeper breath to catch your lingering musk, the cologne that you left behind._

_You’re expected back any day, the anticipated wait is almost as bad as when we waited for your original assignment, 438 days ago. This time though, it’s better. This time, you’ll be coming home to me. To put the love back into our home, the laugher back into the walls, and the scent back into the pillow._

_You and your love are something that I simply cannot live without._

_So next time it rains, I’m shooting a thankful glance skyward, because those clouds brought me you._

There was silence as Jared finished, his voice breaking on the last few words. He wiped a tear away before mumbling a thank you into the microphone. As he made to leave the stage, Kim walked up to him, simply standing there with her arms spread open. Sniffling, Jared gratefully accepted the hug. Walking back over to the middle of the stage, Kim grabbed the microphone.

“I think we have to agree that we have a clear winner here tonight, don’t ya’ll think?” The audience broke into cheers and applause as Jared began to blush, smiling. Kim turned back to him, one arm wrapped around his waist. “Jared, that was just… Well you rendered me speechless and that’s a hard thing to do. What do you say we show this man just how much we appreciate both him and his Jensen.”

The audience rose to their feet as their applause grew, people beginning to yell and cheer. Jared waved and then made once again to leave the stage but Kim’s arm tightened around him. “Just wait, Jared. Don’t leave so fast. We have a special surprise for you.”

Confusion crossed Jared’s face. As the audience began to take its seat again, he looked out, hand raised to shield his eyes against the glare of the stage lights as he tried to gaze into the darkened audience. His stare narrowed as he noticed a tall figure that remained standing in the back of the room.

“We had someone arrive late, Jared. Said he came all this way just to see you.” Jared’s mouth fell open as the standing figure stepped out into the aisle, removing his Army-commissioned hat from his head.

_“Jensen?”_

The man began walking down the aisle toward the stage. He didn’t even get halfway before Jared leapt off the platform, stumbling before catching his feet. The two solid forms collided mid-stride, arms grasping for each other as noses pressed into necks, laughter and sobs falling from each man. Suddenly, Jared pulled back, hands framing the face of his lover, thumbs swiping under his eyes to clear the tears away.

“Are you real?”

A breathy laugh fell from Jensen’s mouth. “Oh honey. I’m real. This is real. _We’re_ real.” The two men pushed together, lips entangling in a passionate kiss as the applause and cheers once again surrounded them, blanketing them in their joy. “And I promise you, I am never leaving you again.”

_**Six Months Later**_

Jensen leaned over to Jared, a look of confusion crossing his face, as he bald man once again leapt off the stage. “Does Mike always perform a poem about the reproductive system?”

Laughing, Jared met Jensen half way, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. “He tends to be a bit on the more expressive side.”

“I don’t know why they can’t all be like you, and write amazingly touching poems about me.” After winning the last poetry slam, Jared had been invited back to be the featured artist at the current one. Having written and performed several poems, including the much-requested winner from the last slam, Jared had sat down again and linked hands with his now civilian lover.

After being officially discharged from the military, Jensen had, with Jared’s support, decided to go back to school, where he was now the top of his class in the automotive mechanic program. When they curled up on the couch at the end of the day, Jensen would often talk about his dream to own a shop that restored classic cars. Having just accepted his own English teaching job at the local high school, Jared knew that funds might be tight for a while, but that he would do everything in his power to make sure that all of Jensen’s dreams would come true.

Jared began gathering his coat as Kim clambered back onto the stage, believing the slam to be over, and wondering if he could convince Jensen to swing by the little ice cream place that they both loved on the way home. He stopped however, at Kim’s next words.

“Okay, so I know I said that Mikey was our last performer of the evening, but I had one last new comer who spoke with me during the intermission and wanted to know if he could give it a go. And we’re all about welcoming new faces here, right guys?” The crowd cheered and clapped, and Kim smiled. “So without further ado, let me call to the stage, Jensen Ackles.”

Jared turned to Jensen, a look of complete shock on his face. As Jensen moved to stand up, Jared pulled him back down. “What are you doing? You didn’t say anything about this.”

Jensen kissed him on top of his head before pulling away and smiling. “Relax, Jay. It’s a little poetry. How hard can it be?” He made his way to the stage, smiling at the audience as he stepped up onto the platform. Leaning forward into the microphone, he winked. “Hello, everybody.”

People in the audience shouted back at him, making Jensen chuckle slightly into the mic. “So, my name is Jensen. For those of you who don’t know, I belong to Jared. And for those of you who don’t know Jared, he is the tall guy in the fourth row who is as red as a tomato right now.”

Everyone laughed as Jensen waved back in Jared’s direction. “I have a confession to make though, guys. I didn’t actually write a poem, but I do happen to be pretty good at story telling. So I thought I would tell y’all a story tonight.”

Sticking his hands into the back pockets of his faded jeans, Jensen smiled back at the audience. “However, I am afraid I will need a little help. Jared? Could you come up here please, and help me out with this one?”

Jared shook his head at first, cheeks growing even redder as the spotlight turned and found him in the audience. As the clapping from the audience grew louder, Jared finally laughed, and hauling himself up out of his seat, joined Jensen up on stage.

“Great, thank you honey.” Jensen moved Jared so that he was standing right beside him, on his left. “Now stay here. There is going to come a time in the story, and you are going to have one line to say. And I really hope you say what I want you to say when that time comes.”

Jensen turned back to the audience. “Now, this story begins several years ago, when a white knight went seeking refuge from the storm. He happened upon a quaint little shop and he stepped inside, hoping for a warm cup of something to revitalize his spirits. However, when the knight stepped inside, instead of finding sustenance, his eyes first found those of the baker. And the knight felt himself falling in love.”

Jensen smiled as he felt Jared’s long fingers slip into the back pocket of his jeans, pressing against him. “There relationship was wonderful from the start, and the knight knew he had never been more in love than he was with the baker. Until suddenly, one day, the knight found out that he was going to war.

The knight was afraid to leave, not because he feared war, but because he feared leaving his beloved behind. The knight hoped only for two things; that he would return from war, and that his baker would still be there waiting.”

Several of the girls in the audience began to cry as Jensen’s hand moved back behind him, pulling Jared’s hand out of his back pocket and entangling their long fingers together. “Time passed, and the distance was hard, and the war raged on. And things changed. The baker became a scholar. Seasons changed. But one thing remained the same. The love the two men had for each other endured.

“On the evening that he returned, the knight traveled to a place to find his lover, his scholar, proclaiming his love in front of an adoring crowd. The knight, so moved and touched by the gesture, knew that he would one day return the favor.”

Taking a deep breath, Jensen paused before glancing up. “What do you think? Do you think these guys deserve a fairy tale ending?”

The audience cheered and screamed the affirmative choice as Jensen turned toward Jared, still holding the younger man’s hand as he dropped down to one knee.

“Jared Tristan Padalecki. I have loved you ever since the day I walked into that shop, dripping rainwater all over as we shared a plate of cookies. I have loved you through the arguments, the cuddles, and through every up and down we have ever shared. I know that our love can withstand distances of thousands of miles, though I never want to be that far from you ever again. I promise I will love you through every rain storm and sunny day for the rest of our lives if you will let me.” He took a deep breath, sweaty fingers gripping onto Jared’s tightly as he pulled a simple metal band out of his front pocket. “What do you say, Jay? Please. Will you marry me?”

There was a silence as Jared took deep breaths, tears falling freely down his face. Time seemed to stop, and Jared felt as if hours had passed before he realized Jensen was looking at him, still waiting for his answer.

“The scholar couldn’t believe it, for he thought that soul mates had been a myth that his mother had often talked about. But as he looked down into the eyes of his knight, he knew that the myth had been proven wrong.” Jared licked his lips, nodding as Jensen shakily slid the ring onto his finger. He then pulled him up into his embrace, arms wrapping around Jensen tightly. “Yes, Jense. Yes, Damnit, I’ll marry you!”

The crowd burst into congratulatory cheers and yells as the two men embraced, lips once again finding each other as they stood on the stage. Jensen pulled back from the kiss, seeing his own tears mirrored in the hazel eyes before him. “I love you, Jay. So much.”

Jared smiled, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Jensen’s mouth. “And I you, my knight.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story! Kudos and comments are fuel for the insane fire in the writing part of my brain. :)


End file.
